


Calm and Control

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill and Dawn take advantage of a quiet night during camp to watch a movie only to get interrupted and their secret gets out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm and Control

Dawn knew one thing from years of camps with athletes: trying to get sugar, of any form, past them unnoticed, was like trying to sneak a bucket of chum right under a great white’s nose. When she made it back to Jill’s room unaccosted, she was beyond shocked, and it must have shown.

“You got away with it?” Jill asked as she walked further into the room.

“Not a single one of them was out there.”

“Must’ve worn them out today,” Jill shrugged. They had a game in two days, today was their ‘tougher’ training day. With it being the middle of the first She Believes Cup, they didn’t want to push their players too hard and have them too tired to play.

“I found red vines,” Dawn smiled, handing them over to Jill who gladly took them. Red vines were her daughter’s favorite and it made her feel like she was closer to her when they were apart. 

“I found Sleepless in Seattle,” Jill stated and Dawn smiled. It was one of their favorites to watch when they did movie nights. They both believed in fate and that fate is what would help guide them in their love lives. Jill already found the love of her life, Dawn knew it was coming. 

“Perfect,” Dawn smiled as she sat on the bed next to Jill. They had a long-standing tradition on nights they gave the women off. They would try and stay out of the public eye, and get a movie in. 

“You hear what Tobin planned for Christen? And how she dragged Alex into it?” Jill asked as the movie started.

“You mean how she got Servando to fly in and that they are planning on a double date? Celebrating all of their captaincy? Yeah, just maybe,” she smirked as Jill laughed. Normally, they avoided talking about work but they couldn't help but talk about the women that held a special spot in their hearts. 

“I’m glad they got that whole dynamic figured out.”

“I was more worried about the Ali/Ash thing with Orlando taking Ash,” Dawn said and Jill shook her head.

“Ash told Ali long before, that was something she wanted.”

“I’m glad I don't have to pull out my back up plan that Rylie and I came up with.” Jill raised an eyebrow at her.

“What plan?”

“See, we were gonna have Rylie call Ali up, tell her she missed her favorite aunt and that she would be in D.C. for the weekend and she wanted to see her. Then, we’d have Rylie call Ash and cry to her about how much she misses her and wants to see her. And, since the Pride is playing the Spirit, and she’ll be in D.C with her dad—”

“Ah, so someone’s been taking lessons from movies?”

“Just a little.” Dawn smirked, reaching over nabbing a red vine from Jill.

x-x-x

“No, just wait one more…” Dawn sighed throwing herself back against the headboard. 

“You know you do the same thing—” Jill was cut off by a knock at the door. She raised an eyebrow at Dawn before getting up and opening the door. Mal stood in front of the door looking a bit worried and unsure of herself. 

“Mal?” 

“Sorry, I can’t get my homework to load because we lost wifi and JJ said you’d have a hardline…” Mal’s voice faded to nothing as her nerve failed. Dawn smiled at the young player and nodded. Getting up from the bed, she dug through one of the bags before finding the cord. 

“Thanks um…” Mal stood there and looked at the cord before back at Dawn, “right into the wall, then the computer?”

“Yeah,” Dawn offered a soft smile. 

Mal nodded and turned her attention to her screen. After about a minute of hurried typing, she nodded with satisfaction and unhooked her computer.

“Sorry for interrupting… Sleepless In Seattle is one of my favs,” she grinned before making her way back to her room.

“She’s a good kid,” said Dawn with a smile of approval.

“She is, I’m glad we have her.” Jill glanced at the closed door thoughtfully.

“You know she’s gonna tell the team we were watching a Rom-Com.”

“...yeah.”

x-x-x

Hope sat next to Jill at breakfast, casually glancing her way.

“I heard that your movie night went well last night.”

“Oh?”

“Yup, heard you’re a Sleepless in Seattle fan,” Hope said trying not to smirk.

“It’s a good movie,” Jill replied.

“In your favorite player's hometown.”

“I didn’t know Labbé came from Seattle.”

“That’s…She’s... I’m just gonna go,” Hope said walking back to the table where Kelley was.

“Good moves there boss,” Dawn nudged Jill and grinned, leaving the coach feeling proud of herself. Tobin picked that moment to sidle up from the other side.

“So… I heard you had a movie night last night, Sleepless in Seattle, right? Great movie, so much fun. Must’ve been absolutely captiv—”

“We finished the licorice last night Heath,” Dawn fixed Tobin with a deadpan stare as her face fell into a pout, “and you hate Rom-Coms. Last time Alex made you watch You’ve Got Mail, you juggled that pillow into feathers out of boredom. Now, stop sniffing for candy and go eat an orange”

“Fine.” With a further pout, Tobin slunk off.

“Not too shabby yourself,” admired Jill.

“A stern trainer is an effective trainer,” said Dawn with a satisfied smirk.

Finishing breakfast, the two got up to go get ready for the last, light practice before tomorrow’s game. Passing Mal, the young player tugged on Dawn’s sleeve, getting her attention.

“Hey, thanks so much for letting me use your connection again. I would have been freaking out all through practice today if I hadn’t finished it,” Mal said with a bright smile.

“Not a problem, though I wish you’d kept our movie night to yourself,” Dawn said with a wry smile.

Mal just smirked right back, “oh, no you don’t. You both love showing why you’re the bosses around here. Don’t think I saw those smiles a few minutes ago.”

“Huh, she’s onto us,” Jill remarked.

“So it would seem,” gazing at Mal with a combination of respect and annoyance, “obviously, we’ll have to destroy her.”

“Nah, then we’d have to train another one.”

“True, well I guess you’re off the hook,” Dawn smiled broadly at the forward, who beamed in return.

“Now, finish up and head over to the pitch,” Jill said, “we’ve got a game tomorrow and we need to be ready.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Mal gave a mock salute before scampering off.

“I don’t think she’s such a good kid anymore,” Dawn joked.

“Heh, she’s on our squad. She didn’t stand much of a chance in the first place.”

The two women laughed as they headed off to start the day’s training

**Author's Note:**

> So my awesome beta is keeping me alive by throwing prompts my way and then writing half of them for me! :D lol so thank you to them for this. As always thoughts? Comments? Am I supposed to tag mentioned ships or mentioned people?


End file.
